


Have You Seen My Wife?

by Pit_Of_Shades



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22864612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pit_Of_Shades/pseuds/Pit_Of_Shades
Summary: Whilst searching for his missing wife, James Sunderland stumbles across a stranger in a bar and his night takes a turn for the better.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/James Sunderland
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Have You Seen My Wife?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by some sketches from a wonderful artist on Twitter. I don’t know much about either RE or SH so I used what information was on their wikis to get them right, hopefully it worked!
> 
> This is completely new territory for me, really hope you enjoy.

Smoke wafted through the air, apparently oblivious of the no-smoking sign on the wall. If the bar tender cared in the slightest he gave no sign. There weren’t many patrons in the bar, maybe ten in total? Less than ten? In the end didn’t it didn’t matter, What if there were hundreds? None of them ever knew anything anyway. Nobody ever knew anything. 

Yet he could have sworn he’d seen her come in here but maddeningly no, everybody in the bar all told him the same thing. Nobody had seen her, in fact nobody had ever seen anybody that matched her description. Another wasted night, another night that would end up like so many others, a night of loneliness and drinking. He tried to shut out the nagging in the back of his mind.

_Go back, go back there and be with her._

He forced the thought of facing that place from his mind, there was one last patron in the bar he hadn’t spoken to. A young man was standing by the duke box in the corner of the room, he was shorter than James was by several inches and wore a brown leather coat lined with white fur. His medium length hair was a similar shade of blonde to his own though it was darker by some margin and he wore it messily with a long fringe. Plain blue jeans that had clearly seen some wear and heavy duty black boots completed his appearance.

_Maybe he might have seen her?_

“E-Excuse me,” he said quietly as he approached the stranger who straightened up and put his hands into his coat pockets as he approached. The man regarded him with interest, casually blowing a clear, white bubble with the gum he was chewing on. He suddenly felt quite nervous, glancing away from the stranger and towards the floor before continuing, “h-have you seen my wife?” 

The stranger raised a single eyebrow as the bubble he was blowing burst.

* * *

The door to the apartment crashed open with a bang as the two men stumbled through it kissing fiercely. The stranger whose name turned out to be Leon kicked the door shut behind him as he pressed him up against the wall. 

_Was he doing it right? It had been so long since he’d been with someone else._

They pawed blindly at each other’s clothing, pulling off each other’s jackets but didn’t shed much more than that as Leon pulled him off the wall and into the kitchen, pushing him against the counter top and kissing him deeply as he fumbled with the belt at his waist and the buttons on his jeans. Finally they came undone and Leon wasted no time falling to his knees, pulling his jeans and underwear with him until they were around his ankles. Quickly Leon took hold of his member, running a fist up his rapidly hardening length as he kissed at his head, swirling his tongue over the tip and along the underside of his head before closing his lips over him and taking him properly into his mouth. 

Leon held onto his hips as he sagged back against the countertop with a moan, pulling off off of him with a slurp before rubbing his leaking tip over his smiling lips. One of his hands closed around his length, lifting it up and slowly running his fist up and down as he dragged his tongue along the bottom of his shaft, stopping once he reached the base to press a kiss to his balls. 

_We never did anything like this._

He moves to holds his jumper out of the way with a shaky hand as Leon lifts his length further up, pressing the leaking tip against his now bare navel as he runs his tongue over and between his balls, sucking one into his mouth briefly and running his tongue over it before releasing it with a wet pop. 

_What the hell am I doing?_

His heart is hammering in his chest and his breathing is laboured as Leon takes him back into his mouth. Reaching between his legs with his free hand, Leon fondles his wet balls as his mouth sinks deeper and deeper down his length, tongue brushing amazingly over the prominent veins along the top of his shaft. Leon pauses with roughly three quarters of his throbbing length in his mouth, unable to take much more comfortably and he pulls back with a hard suck that threatens to buckle his knees. 

“You doing alright there?” Leon asks closing a hand over his shaft and jerking his hand slowlyup and down over his pulsing length.

_Is...is he talking to me?_

“Y-yeah...” he stammers, “i-it’s just...it’s just been a while,” he moans as Leon leans in to rub his leaking tip over his lips again.

“That’s what they all say,” Leon says with a wink, licking James’ essence off his lips before taking him back into his mouth. Humming loudly with his lips sealed around his shaft and he’s lucky he doesn’t finish then and there. 

“F-fuck...” He growls.

_Did..did I say that? Was that me?_

Leon starts bobbing up and down his length, slowly at first but he starts to get faster and faster spurred on when the man above his can’t help but moan loudly. Theres a warm feeling deep down, sending pulses of warmth through his body and it feels so good but as good as this feels he doesn’t want it to end. It can’t end. Not now, not when this night has been so different to all the others. But Leon’s mouth feels so good against him, his lips and tongue brushing along all the sensitive spots along his shaft as his head bobs up and down. 

“C-close,” he stammers automatically and he’s enormously relieved when Leon pulls off of him with an obscene pop. Remaining on his knees, Leon presses another kiss to his head, smirking as it twitches against his lips. 

“That was fun,” Leon says pressing kisses along his length and up his bare crotch, navel and stomach as he climbs to his feet, “Can I kiss you?” Leon says quietly and his eyes glance to the side as he nods his head, wordlessly catching his breath. Leon leans in and captures his lips in a kiss, tongue pressing against his lips and slipping into his mouth when he makes no attempt to stop it. Briefly he wonders if this is what he tastes like. “You’re cute y’know, strong quiet type. I like that,” Leon says as their lips separate with a pop, “You know what I’d like more?” He continues slowly trailing a hand down his shuddering stomach to take hold of his throbbing length, sliding his fist up and down it slowly; rubbing his thumb over the tip and smearing it with pre, “You inside of me.” 

Something snaps inside of him and he pulls Leon in for a hot, open mouthed kiss before turning him round and bending him over the countertop, “That’s more like it,” Leon gasps as the pair of them make short work of his belt and pull his jeans and underwear down to the floor to pool around his ankles. Leon pulls his shirt up as James holds his jumper up with one hand and takes his length in the other, guiding it to Leon’s rear. The two men gasp heatedly as he rubs his tip against Leon’s hole, feeling it twitch against his leaking head before he slowly pushes himself in. 

“Oh fuck...” Leon moans, cheek pressed against the hard work surface as his partner pushes his head inside him, the tight ring of muscle feels mind-blowingly good against his throbbing shaft after so long alone and he has to stop pressing himself in before he finishes prematurely. “You ok?” Leon asks breathlessly, looking back at him over his shoulder.

_So beautiful, just like her._

“Yeah...yeah just...it really has been a while,” he said weakly before slowly pushing more of his length inside the other man, his tight hole rubbing and squeezing his length as it pushes deeper and deeper inside him. Leaning over Leon he braces himself with one hand on his shoulder, the hot skin of their legs brushing against each other as he pushes himself almost to the hilt.

Eventually he slides in all the way, the pair of them panting heavily as the hot skin of Leon’s ass lies flush against his crotch. He gives Leon a moment to get accustomed to the size of the length inside him before he speaks, his panting voice shaking, “Ready?” 

“Yeah,” Leon groans against the countertop. Slowly he pulls his hips back, moaning loudly as Leon’s warm hole clamps down on him desperately attempting to keep him inside the shorter man. Finally only his head is still inside and he pushes his hips forward, sliding back in to the hilt until his hips are flush against Leon’s ass again. 

Trying to steady his racing breath and galloping heartbeat, he does it again. And again. And again. Picking up speed each time until he’s steadily thrusting into the man underneath him. “Sh-shit James..” Leon moans as he backs up into his thrusts, seemingly oblivious of the fact his thighs are banging into the cupboard door underneath the counter he’s bent over and he sounds so much like her.

_She was never this loud was she?_

His thrusts get harder and shallower as he leans fully over Leon, barely withdrawing an inch before he aggressively thrusts back in. Leon doesn’t seem to mind though, groaning words of encouragement and dirty compliments as his ass stretches around the throbbing length buried inside him. 

His legs feel like jelly, ready to give way at any second as he pistons in and out of Leon. Sweat beads at his forehead and runs down his nose, dripping onto the younger man’s shirt and he can feel heat rising in the pit of his stomach as he continues to thrust his hips. The prominent veins and ridges along his shaft rubbing against the constricting warmth of Leon’s ass, speeding him along to his impending climax that much faster. 

“Fuck...c-close,” he grunts, somehow managing to increase the speed of his thrusts, the clapping of their sweaty bodies heard even over their lustful groans and gasps.

“Me too...shit!” Leon shouts, his face falling into his arms after a particularly powerful thrust. “F-fuck James...fuck!,” Leon moans as he reaches round to take hold of Leon’s shaft, his throbbing length pulsing in his fist as he starts pumping his hand and up and down his partner’s length; pausing every few strokes to run his thumb over the head and across the glistening tip. It doesn’t take much of this treatment to tip Leon over the edge and he moans wantonly as he shoots liquid warmth over the cupboard door.

As Leon orgasms his ass clenches down over the shaft inside him and he can’t help it as he cums noisily, emptying himself into the shorter man’s rear. It’s been years since he’s done anything like this and it feels like he’s there for hours, shooting gooey warmth into the tight hole he’s buried inside. 

Panting loudly he begins to slide himself out of his partner, the tightness of the other man’s hole milking him for whatever’s left inside him before he fully withdraws from him. Taking a brief moment to stare at his seed seeping out of his partner before the exhaustion catches up to him and he collapses to the floor on his back. 

“Shit...that was something,” Leon gasps panting loudly, a broad grin spreading over his features as he leans back against the counter, “you had fun?”

_Is he talking to me?_

“Yeah...yeah that was fun.” he gasps, looking between Leon’s cum dribbling down the cupboard door and the agent’s softening shaft before quickly averting his gaze and looking away.

“E-excuse me,” he said quietly, “h-have you seen my wife?”


End file.
